Love Me, Hate The Game
by morphodoll
Summary: Think it’s the end? Think again. The problem started to get worse. Fairy? Love philosophy? More rampage from those two. Panicked Sunako, near-death experience for Kyohei.
1. Runaway, Runaway Now

**LOVE ME, HATE THE GAME: 1 – RUNAWAY, RUNAWAY NOW…**

This fic will only be in 3 or 4 chapters since I'm not good with long stories…XDXD Anyway, when will they get together! They just driving me insane with their cuteness…O.o Ok, enjoy the 1st chapter and please comment on my story, need to know whether my grammar usage and phrases are correct.

Title: Chapter 1: Runaway, Runaway Now…

Synopsis: What happened to our beloved couple after 3 years? Denials after denials, will they finally resolved what's really been going on between them? Can Kyohei put aside his ego and can Sunako thinks logically?

Rating: K 

Disclaimer: I really wanted Kyohei, but since he already have Sunako, I guess I only own this fic, right? Even the title was stolen from m-flo loves Chan, Thaitanium, Edison Chen, Ryohei's – LOVE ME, HATE THE GAME 

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.**

It's been 3 years.

3 whole years, since the last time I met her.

Ok, maybe for some people, I am exaggerating…but, I had live with her for the past years, every single day of my life, every single minutes, every oxygen I inhale, every carbon dioxide I exhale, she'll always be there. Huh, beat that! 

Well, that's not the point right now, right? It's just that, sometimes I can still see her annoys me, cooks for me and cleans my room. Sure, it's scary, since she looks like a ghost herself, but for _me_, to imagine things like that; I can't live without her, what…eww…gross. (Please, not the 'L' word…)

How to say it! I've done the silliest mistake, well, since I _am_ the world's greatest idiot. I just let her walk away; it's not really my fault anyway! My feet were froze (I think there's someone who soak my feet with ice the night before); my loud voice seems to stuck in my throat. Ok, fine, in other word, I let ego took over the rest of me.

…I've searched her everywhere in any restaurant of the world. Mostly in Europe, because there's a lot of creepy statue; but… I'm damn sure she'll work as a chef somewhere, don't know, maybe this is that '_love_ instincts' thingy ('_love_', it still sounds weird to me)…so, I work as a food critique with an established Food & Travel magazine. The best thing at my workplace is that they're so indulged in food and culture; they didn't even care how they look like or how others look like. 

The others? Oh, you meant Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru? Takenaga continues his family legacy of Ikebana, and still haven't propose to Noi-chi since he didn't have any courage to do so, Yuki…he is now a part-time model which he strictly told his agent in the first place; he didn't want any photo shoots as girl, and Ranmaru is a hotel manager and still side working as host; under Tamao's knowledge of course.

Oh, well, got to go, my boss keeps twirling around the office and bothers me about this new restaurant.

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.**

It's been 3 years.

3 whole years, since the last time I met him.

Well, it's been a nice, quiet, solitary life I have…but, somehow there's a fragment missing. You know, it's like, there's a big hole in my heart, which I wish I could see…oh, the blood, aorta, vein…no, not in that way. Metaphorically. 

But, that's not the point right now, right? It's just that, _somehow_, ok let me be frank, I wanted to kill someone so I wanted a _certain_ someone annoys me and forcing me to do something I didn't want; how I _miss_ the blood….'_miss'_, damn that word! Still that doesn't mean I missed him. And why I'm talking about this, anyway? I can't live without him! A..hahahha…where's my knife!

But, _if_ we were to meet, he had probably known that the night before we all left, I soaked his feet in a bucket of ice. Oh, revenge never feels sweeter, it even felt better than a mountain of chocolate. His wobbly long legs, shivering long fingers, sexy ey- and,…and (ignore my previous comments, or else..) so obviously, he'll going to get even. He's so selfish…I mean, he deserves it, right?

I did read some of his articles. Out of logic, I would say. He just wrote anything he likes. One of my colleague said that I chuckled too loud when I read his articles. Of course I do, I think anyone would if they understand his absent-minded thinking. Oh yeah, I now work as a chef nearby Oba-chan's mansion. It's easier since I had known a lot of people here and it'll be much a nuisance if I had to move to Africa considering the jetlag and nosy bright stewardess, eventhough there's a lot of lions and cool things there.

The others? Oh, you meant Takenaga, Yuki, and Ranmaru? Takenaga continues his family legacy of Ikebana, and still haven't propose to Noi-chi since he didn't have any courage to do so, Yuki…he is now a part-time model which he strictly told his agent in the first place; he didn't want any photo shoots as girl, and Ranmaru is a hotel manager and still side working as host; under Tamao's knowledge of course.

Oh, well, got to go, they somehow can't do anything without me instructing them.

-_TO BE CONTINUED_…-

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.**

- They keep in touch with each other, lol, of course, with exception of Sunako and Kyohei. They're too stupid to ask…XDXD That's why they missed each other a lot because they meet the others quite often


	2. Flavour of Love

Good

**LOVE ME HATE THE GAME: 2 – FLAVOUR OF LOVE**

Title: Chapter 2: Flavour of Love

Synopsis: What happened to our beloved couple after 3 years? Denials after denials, will they finally resolved what's really been going on between them? Can Kyohei put aside his ego and can Sunako thinks logically?

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I really wanted Kyohei, but since he already have Sunako, I guess I only own this fic, right? Even the title was stolen from m-flo loves Chan, Thaitanium, Edison Chen, Ryohei's – LOVE ME, HATE THE GAME

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.**

Good. The first view on the restaurant is quite good. I hope the food is good too. Well, the brochure stated that their specialties are fried shrimp and other traditional Japanese food. Damn, just what I need right now. Something that will remind me of her. Yeah, thanks boss. Stepping my foot into the main entrance, I smelled a variety of delicacies. Fried, boiled, baked…I wanted to savour it all.

The restaurant wall is painted in black and white; a unique approach, I would say. The tables are round and the waiters are clad in casual plain white tees. It was arranged in a casual sort of way, not too formal. There goes my coat…I thought that it was an exclusive type of restaurant. Boss…he should inform me better! A waiter approached me and showed me a vacant seat. Services – A. Plus, the waitresses doesn't seem to mind me.

Hmmm…I eyed the menu attentively. Fried shrimp…should I order this? But, boss said it's the best in Tokyo…but, but…screw it! She's important but food is important too! I ordered for a fried shrimp, hesitantly…of course.

Looks like everyone are enjoying their food. Man, I can't wait! I hadn't eaten Japanese food for about a week since I had to go to Paris to review some restaurants there. Of course it tasted good, but I'm a homegrown man…so, I wanted a really nice Japanese cuisine to help me get the taste of caviar out of my tongue.

The kitchen, look busy as any restaurant would be. But, this kitchen didn't have that stressful aura of the main chef. Heck, it looks as if the whole staff were humming happy tune. That to say, they worked in a cheerful mood. Good for the food! Thumbs up, guys!!

The waiter served the fried shrimp. Hmmm…smells good! Time to dig in…the flour…hmm, the shrimp…Damn! This taste…whoa, no way! Another dish was served. I ate so fast that everybody was staring at me. Maybe, I looked kind of rude for them, but who cares? This is a matter of life and death. This taste, the aroma of the food…it all looks too familiar. I knitted my brow…I looked around me.

Every chef has their own distinct style in cooking. The way they cut, the way they stir, it's all about the physics of individual. And, I certainly know this one. It's hers.

I called out the waiter.

'Can I meet the head chef, please?'

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.**

What? Did I add the potion that I just bought from Witch's House yesterday? No way, I stored it in my treasure chest last night.

'Are you really sure there's someone wants to meet me?' I asked Shota. He was sweating and his eyes almost popped out of the socket. What a lovely sight…

'Yeah, Sunako-san, what should we do? He looks scary, he look like as if he's going to strangle me…' He cried out suddenly. He really reminds me of Yuki sometimes. Well, scary people, gangsters, mafias, I met them all. Just an unsatisfied customer.

What can go wrong right?

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.**

I waited patiently. Trying hard not to burst my chest wall. I stomped my feet on the floor while munching the fried shrimp. It must be her…Well, better be, or else.

I looked around. No sign of her. Damn, can you walk quicker?

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.**

I walked slowly. Well, this is the first time a customer wants to lodge a complaint. I carry a spatula behind my back. You know, in case something weird happens, I can just knock the customer and run away.

I looked around me. Everyone was enjoying their food. Shota followed timidly behind my back.

'How should I know where he is, if you are hiding behind my back?' I knocked his head with the spatula. He cried again.

'Sunako-san, he really going to kill you and…me too! He looks enraged!' I sighed and knocked his head with the spatula again. What do I care? I only am going to meet this –so-called-scary guy to know what's wrong with my cooking.

'Can you please show me his seat? You don't have to go with me.'

'That table over there.'

I thanked him. Blond hair? Long legs? Coat? Pfftt…he wouldn't wear a coat. It's not him. Hahaha…right?! Right?! RIGHTTT?!

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.**

Cliffhanger…haha…I love cliffhanger!


	3. Nervous Breakdown

**LOVE ME HATE THE GAME: 3 – NERVOUS BREAKDOWN**

Title: Chapter 3: Nervous Breakdown

Synopsis: Sunako's holding a spatula and a very enraged Kyohei. Kyohei's heart shattered into a million pieces as Sunako walks away. Or in this case, run away after hitting him. Will they really, really be able to solve their piling feelings for each other? Warning for spatula violence. Extra:Their last meeting.

Rating: T for foul words.

Disclaimer: I really wanted Kyohei, but since he already have Sunako, I guess I only own this fic, right? Even the title was stolen from m-flo loves Chan, Thaitanium, Edison Chen, Ryohei's – LOVE ME, HATE THE GAME

_-Music : Nervous Breakdown by abingdon boys school._

_-Sorry for the late updates…writer blocks _

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame**

Kyohei looked around him impatiently. He tightened his fist and tapped his feet. He had already finished his full for-6-persons package meal course. His mind had already played their memories of togetherness…, the moment she beats him, he beats her, she wants to kill him, and he wants to kill her. Wow, he really does have distorted mind…

He heard faint footsteps behind him. It must be her.

He turned his head around slowly, remembering those mushy stories he watched last night. He didn't really think that it's going to be that dramatic. And things always turns out wrong when you always think its right…he imagined that he'll immediately pull her in his embrace and say those word he practiced every single day in front of the mirror;I need you' or probably to the extend of 'I love you', you know, just the likes in Ranmaru's favourite movie…but…

Yeah, it's her. His imagination is in vain. She's holding a spatula.

Their gaze met. Kyohei stood up from his chair to take a better look at her. Wow, she still looks pretty as ever, with a ponytail and clad in a white chef uniform. She closed her eyes. Kyohei wondered, what in the world she's trying to plan again. Did she want him to hug her? Really? Really?! And it came down to…

BANG! The first hit.

BANG! The second hit.

So much for a dramatic meeting.

A loud noise was heard across the restaurant. Her eyes shrunk, if he'd not mistaken it was white all over, her ponytails frizzed like it had been electrocuted, and her nose…is NOT bleeding. All eyes were on them.

Almost everyone in the room flinched and majority hid their faces under the table, while the waiters cowered behind their menu. There's not a single word exchange between them, only…

'BITCH!! I'll get you for this!' Kyohei reflexively screeched in horror as soon as she knocked his head with the spatula. What do you think she's going to do?! She seems shocked or confused and knocked his head again with spatula and stormed off from the scene. Shota, the waiter that's responsible for their meeting ran towards the kitchen, crying.

He stood silent. He blinked and squint his eyes a few times. Did that really happened? It happened too fast for him to register anything. Did he just say that?

He didn't practice in front of mirror just to say 'BITCH!! I'll get you for this!' right?

She didn't storm off just like that, didn't she? After all this years?

There's a huge dark clouds on top of his head, complete with storms and thunders.

'Wait, Sunako!! Sunako!!' Damn, he didn't wait for three years just to see her walk away or in this case runaway after hitting him with a spatula. He still mad about the spatula, but… He really is an idiot. He didn't care about the crying waitresses, or why the customers were finishing their meals as fast as they can.

He felt as if his shoulder was burdened with an indescribable heavy stone and it was painful. He quickly run towards her, but his feet was shivering with mixed emotion; fear, regret, anger, anxiety, everything. She had run too far for him too reach; over the hallway and lobby…of course; he didn't ever want it to end like this.

Somehow, he slumped himself onto the lobby's wall. No one's there. Silent. Great. Just what he needed right now. The feeling of loss overtook him and he silently sighed into his knees. His eyes felt warm and about to bursts anytime. It's just another idiot things he had did, but it's about her. Her. _Again._

His chest tightened and his head felt heavy. His fingers were trembling. He can't take it any longer. He just wanted her. Even to have a brief chat with her is something he would gladly be grateful of. Ok, maybe not…but…

Undeniably, duh, it's all were his fault. 3 years ago, now, maybe even forever; that feelings overflowing mixed with indescribable frustration, so all that he could do know is to bury his head into his knees and complained how many chances he should get?

It stung more than the spatula hit.

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame**

Sunako ran towards her locker. Did she store it in there? Phew…it is. She looked at the shrimp, long enough to make it burn, if it could be more. She had constantly renewed her fried shrimp's recipe so that if she ever had any chance to meet Kyohei ever again, at least she has something to boasts about.

She ran back to where she had left him, but he's not there. Some people were found screaming 'Not again!' and some babies are still crying. Where is that idiot, she thought, ignoring the dreadful sight of others in front of her.

She walked past the dining hall and searched him in the hallway, as in she didn't bother to try asking anyone in the dining hall to whereabouts of him. It's not hard to look for him, anyway. There's his long legs and beautiful blond silk hair. Eventhough she can't see his face, she's 100 sure, it's him.

He looked ermmm…fragile, she thought. It's rare even for her to see him so fragile, breakable, …like the character in the slasher movie who'll eventually killed throughout the movie. Not that she'd like to see him dead, but she wanted to kill him herself. Or, at least that's what she had been telling herself a long time ago.

But, she really didn't know why she wanted to pats him on his shoulder and say 'it's ok now'. She didn't like him all breakable like this. It made her wanted to encircle her arms around him and whispers that she's there for him.

She walked slowly towards him. She bent down to sit on the same position as he did. She patted his shoulder.

'Hey…'

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame**

_**3 years ago…**_

_Sunako looked around her. She's a genius. No one would ever think the reason why she would buy a huge ice block to play a prank on Kyohei or for her case, seeking for revenge. She devilishly breaks the ice with the infamous dangerous ice breaker. _

_Well, the reason why she bought ice block instead of ice cube was for the dramatic purpose. With an all-black ninja attire, she tiptoed her ways to his room very silently. Everyone else had gone to sleep after bag-packing. They had that little weird goodbye speech on dinner._

_She filled the ice inside a bucket. Slowly, she soaked his feet in the bucket full of ice. He groaned. Sunako flinched, but he was only having a bad nightmare. She sighed. He looks peaceful when he's sleeping. She examined every part of his face._

_Aha, his brows look better now. He always had those knitted-furrowed brows every time he talks to her. He looks better now. Kinda cute…she's really going to kill herself. Did she really think that?_

'_Sunako…' he mumbled under his breath. Wait a minute…he wasn't dreaming about her, right?_

_Reluctantly, she pulled the ice bucket. She closed the door silently and go back to her own room._

'_I love you…' Kyohei muttered unconsciously as soon as she left…_

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame**

lol R&R please…


	4. Look What You've Done

**LOVE ME HATE THE GAME: 4 – LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE  
**

Title: Chapter 4: Look What You've Done

Synopsis: Think it's the end? Think again. The problem started to get worse. Fairy? Love philosophy? More rampage from those two. Panicked Sunako, near-death experience for Kyohei.

Rating: T for foul words.

Disclaimer: I really wanted Kyohei, but since he already have Sunako, I guess I only own this fic, right? Even the title was stolen from m-flo loves Chan, Thaitanium, Edison Chen, Ryohei's – LOVE ME, HATE THE GAME

_My examination is on for a month, so I guess that's kind of explains the absence of new chapter. Sorry, if I made them too OOC, please tell me if you think that. Anyway, let's move on to the story…_

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame**

Kyohei looked up and shocked when he saw her purple pair of eyes piercing through his emerald ones. There were some beads of sweats on her face and her hair was messy but she still managed to look pretty, anyway; he thought. He on the other hand, can feel his eyes are going to burst with streams of water anytime. She was practically showing off her plate of fried shrimp in front of his face with a smug expression. He didn't know what to say, so he just doing his usual deadly glare of doom at her.

'Are you crying?' She asked in monotone, breaking the silence.

'No! Why should I?' _It's __**almost**__ crying, stupid!_ He gruffly answered and pretending to brush his hair ala Ranmaru but he actually was wiping his eyes in case there were some droplets of water residue. Now he hates himself for he didn't know what to say to her, _again_.

His answer puzzled her and now she started to ask herself on why did she asked that stupid question. Why would he suddenly do that? It doesn't make sense at all. He's Kyohei, the most selfish tough-but still eats like a child (or did he, after all these years?) fighter. She chuckled when she remembered that he despised carrot as much as he despised love.

'Why are you laughing?' _Don't tell me, she didn't believe my bluff!_

'Nothing, just those old memories came back to me. Take one; I thought you love my fried shrimp.' Old memories, Kyohei smiled at the thought of that. There's no point in playing hard to get with Sunako's shrimp, so he just took the shrimp from the plate she was holding. But, at the same time, he caught Sunako's hand with his other one.

Sunako felt an electric shot through her body, but she let him hold her hand nevertheless. Somehow, she can hear her heartbeat quickens and her face started to form a blush. He was playing with her fingers while eating her shrimps. She looked down, not wanting her nosebleed to ruin their somewhat intimate moments.

'It's still tasty as ever!' He smirked and patted her head before digging some more. Now, those sweet memories flooded back on them. Sunako smiled sweetly remembering his fetish for her cooking. He smiled back; it's been a long time since he had seen any smile as sweet as hers.

'Kyo- no creature, listen, I'm sorry for hitting your head. It's just…I don't know what's wrong with me at that time…' The truth is, she's _that_ happy too see him. It's just a way for her to show her feelings.

With that, Kyohei put down the plate and pull her in an embrace. He put his right hand on her waist and his left on her back. He closed his eyes, trying to remember exactly what he felt when he thought she had runaway from him and all these time without her. He brushed her hair and tightens his grip around her waist. Sunako stay froze of another electric shot. His fast heartbeat reminding her of her own.

'Sunako, listen, there's something you should know…' He breathed heavily against her hair. This is it, he thought. He can feel Sunako's hand on his back now. _Victory!_ 'Sunako…I really-' Suddenly he felt dizzy, maybe of the blood rush.

'I LOVE YOU!' At last he said it out loud. He opened his eyes and saw Sunako shaking his body…wait he saw _himself_? What the hell had happened?! Sunako was maniacally shaking his body while asking him what he's going to say next.

'You really, really what?! You can't collapse just like that! What you wanted to say?' She said as she frantically walking around him, or his _body_?!

'What the fuck had happened?! And why she can't hear the last part?!' Now Kyohei was the one maniacally moving around with his semi-transparent body.

'You know, it's just like that mushy movie I watched.' He heard a tiny voice from his side.

'You! You! The damn gang leader who likes Sunako!' His eyes were getting smaller and his semi transparent body is now white in colour. The position of his hands and legs clearly indicated that he had the greatest shock of all. His pointing at a pint-sized, weird looking fat man in tutu with wings and magic wand?!

'Oh, that's wrong…you just imagined me that way.' He answered and waved his hands at Kyohei thoughts.

'Then, what the hell are you?!' He shrieked loud enough to make that pint-sized man blown away by his voice. Sunako had her parts of shrieking too. She was moving like a train now. Her face had become white too. Tell me, what you wanted to say! She shrieked again.

'You can call me, urmm, Cupid…or maybe Fairy is lovely. I've always wanted that name you know.' He sheepishly blushed.

An enraged Kyohei snapped and slammed the…Fairy(?!).

'Fairy?! Cupid?! So should I sing Stupid Cupid now?' He shouted louder, this time. Kyohei panted maybe of the excessive shouting and moving. So, he slumped himself on one of the walls.

'And what's with the tutu? And the pink frilly dress? Or your face…urgh…'

'Don't you curious to know what had happened to you rather than cursing me and stuff?' The so-called fairy winked his eyes at Kyohei. Kyohei almost throw up when the fairy blew a flying kiss at his soulless body.

'Wait!' Sunako shouted after a while. 'I dropped a potion when I fried that shrimp, so maybe it had accidentally…Oh My God!! AARRGHHHHH!' She resembles Sadako now, with the flying hair and disturbingly the same sound of shrieking.

'What?! _She_'s the cause of this?! You…' He stopped when he saw the fairy shake his head.

'That's not a way to talk to a girl you love. That's why your love life with her doesn't move like the train she was mimicking just now. It moves like the speed of a tortoise to be exact.'

Kyohei only shot a glare at him. It's true after all, there's no point in arguing.

Shota, the waiter came short after he heard Sunako.

'Sunako-san, what had happened?' He asked with a pale face.

'That's how you should talk with a girl.' Fairy nodded and again, blew a flying kiss, but this time for Shota.

'Wait, you're implying that this guy _likes_ Sunako?!' Kyohei stood up and went to his body. Again, Kyohei shot a deadly glare but this time at Shota.

'No.' Fairy waved his wands.

'So, this sissy bastard _loves_ her?' He angrily asked and tried to punched Shota but to no avail.

'No, I wasn't implying anything. You're paranoid, that's why.'

'Don't play with me!' He shouted again but this time with a reddened face.

Sunako shivered and shouted, 'I killed him! I killed him Shota!'

Shota move a step back. 'No, not really, Sunako-san, he's practically still breathing.' He sweated a little.

'What should we do? Should we bury him…or hanged him..or…I don't know!! It's my fault!' Obviously, Sunako wasn't listening. All three of them; Shota, Kyohei and Fairy sweated.

'Well, she shouldn't do that to me too, right?' Kyohei asked while sighing.

'Wrong, she should. You're a selfish bastard. Don't look at me like that. She's the one who said it.' Fairy pointed his wand at Sunako.

Gritting his teeth, he slammed Fairy to the wall.

'Why are you here, anyway?!'

Correcting his head position, Fairy fled towards Kyohei and sing:

'To help your love life-aww!' Accompanied with a nauseating dance moves and creepy blushes.

'Well it doesn't!' He sighed and saw Sunako's expression soften.

She slumped on the floor and looked at Kyohei's soulless body with an expression he can't comprehend. Was it love, or guilt or compassion?

'That's a mix of all. Love, guilt and compassion.' Fairy suddenly said with a serious face.

'Huh? You can hear my thoughts?' Kyohei asked in chibi style, puzzled.

'Duh. Can't you see that?' Kyohei pouted upon hearing Fairy's answer.

'It's always like this. He's always like that. Sacrificing himself, injured body, selling himself to save me…it's always like this.' Sunako mumbled to herself. Kyohei swear he saw tears forming on her eyes.

'Err…did you say anything Sunako-san?'

'I'm going to call my friend for help. For this time being, can you block anyone from entering the lobby?' Sunako asked. She looked tired, maybe of the constant screaming and moving.

Shota smiled and throw his hand like a navy would.

'Ay-ay, sir!' He quickly stood up and went to the main entrance of the lobby.

Now, Kyohei's the one who was feeling guilty out of nowhere.

'How can I get back to my body?' He silently (and politely) asked Fairy.

'Starting to get rational eh? We'll see-' Kyohei slammed him again before he can blow any flying kisses.

Sunako started to dial some numbers on her cell phone.

'Hello, Takenaga?'

**luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame.luvmehatethegame**

Ooh…somehow I love Fairy and his flying kisses-aww…

Btw, anyone interested to be my beta?


End file.
